


Wii Tennis

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: a perfect Sunday consists of a slow wake-up, a nice breakfast, and of course some Wii Tennis
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots





	Wii Tennis

“Darling?” Tom’s voice resonated throughout his flat. He had just returned from the store after a morning run and decided to let his girlfriend, Daisy, rest. But it was now well-after 10 and he knew she’d be up. 

“Tom?” Her sweet voice echoed against the walls. She rounded the corner to walk into the kitchen where Tom was unpacking the groceries. 

“Hello, baby,” Tom cooed.. He looked at her, her hair up in a messy ponytail and adorning a pair of soft blue sweats with a blue sweater. His sweater. “How did you sleep?” She walked over to him as he wrapped her up in a side hug, one arm thrown over her shoulder as she wrapped both her arms around his waist. 

“Good.” She kissed his cheek. “Did you enjoy your run?” 

He looked down at her and untangled himself, wrapping her in a proper hug, pulling her to his chest. 

“Yes I did, thank you.” He kissed her forehead. “I must say, you look delectable in my sweater.” She blushed and pushed her head into his chest to hide her cheeks. 

“Tom,” she whined. He only chuckled and tilted her chin up, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.   
He seemed to pour as much love and adoration into every kiss, his lips moving against hers, his tongue battling, teeth clashing. But to any outsider, it was a sweet kiss. To her, he was an animal trying to devour her. 

He parted with a wet smack! and pressed another kiss to her nose. 

“Woah,” she opened her eyes and giggled. 

“Woah indeed darling,” he chuckled too. 

“Oh! Come here! I have something for you!” She tugged at his hand and pulled him away back towards the living room. 

“Oh? For me?” He followed her eagerly, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

“I know that we’re locked in for a while and you wanted to watch that tennis match, but since it’s not happening I figured we could play our own tennis. Right here!” She pointed at the TV in which “Wii Tennis” was up. 

“Darling,” he chuckled and looked at her. “That is perfect, thank you.” He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. “Now c’mon, I’m going to crush you!”   
He grabbed a remote and handed her one, setting it up. “It’s on!” 

They started the game, getting a good volley going. Tom was quick, hitting it back and forth but Daisy was quick to follow. 

“Ha! Yes!” Daisy cheered once she had caught Tom by surprise and hit a quick one. 

“Good job, baby,” Tom mused. Even though he wanted to win, his heart swelled every time she cheered and laughed as she hit the ball back and forth. 

“Hey!” Daisy shouted in protest as Tom bumped her with his hip. He started to poke at her, trying to get her to lose her attention. 

Finally, the game had one play left and Tom ended up hitting it so she was unable to hit it back. Daisy had lost and Tom had his victory. 

“YES! I AM THE WINNER!” Tom shouted, jumping up and down and cheering. 

Daisy sat down on the couch, curling into a ball and hiding her face. She began to sniffle and pout, making Tom freeze instantly. 

“Daisy? Honey, what’s wrong? I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to win. Here, we can play again and I’ll let you win!” Tom rushed over and sat by her, rubbing her back and speaking softly to her. 

Eventually, Daisy started to chuckle, her body moving up and down. 

“Wait,” Tom froze. “You cheat!” He noticed she was faking it. He began to tickle her, making her laugh and wiggle all around. 

Eventually, she turned back around, her hair flying all around her face, her ponytail gone, and his sweater had ridden up on her stomach, exposing her belly.   
She giggled and looked at him as he laid overtop of her, smiling at her. 

“Gosh,” he whispered. “You’re so beautiful.” He nuzzled his nose against hers and leaned down, sealing her lips in a kiss. 

She sighed against his mouth, his hand coming up to brush against her hair, his lips moving passionately against hers. 

They parted and slowly opened their eyes, looking at each other. They had so much love for each other, Tom just wanted to memorize the moment and keep it locked away forever. 

“Best of three?” Daisy asked. 

“You’re going down!” Tom squeezed her side.


End file.
